


Firsts

by spacetrek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, this is. ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrek/pseuds/spacetrek
Summary: The first time McCoy perches on Spock's console, Spock isn't sure what to think.





	

The first time McCoy perches on Spock’s console, Spock isn’t sure what to think. 

 

McCoy’s presence on the bridge is something he’s long since come to terms with.  McCoy wants to be there, and he’s not shirking his duties, so while Spock can't decipher the doctor's reasoning for these visits, it’s entirely harmless.  Besides, the captain wants him there, and in Spock’s experience what the captain wants, the captain usually finds a way to get.

 

The back of the captain's chair has, up until this point, been McCoy’s preferred vantage point.  But today, after greeting Jim, he made straight for Spock’s station. 

 

Spock can’t understand why the doctor would choose his console to lean on.

 

“What’s up, Spock?”  McCoy asks.  He smiles when he says it, so Spock assumes his curiosity is genuine.

 

“I am gathering data on the atmospheric composition of this moon.”

 

“Sounds fun.”

 

“Fun is a human concept, Doctor.”

 

“Sure, Spock.”  McCoy dismisses his answer, but he doesn't move.

 

Two months later, Spock finds himself setting his scanning equipment on the opposite side of the console, in case McCoy decides to visit his station that day.  He can’t explain his reasoning, even to himself. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first time Spock enjoys an argument with McCoy, he loses it out of sheer surprise. 

 

Bickering has always been a standard part of their interactions, and McCoy has always seemed to get some perverse pleasure out of provoking Spock.  Spock accepts this as another facet of McCoy’s odd personality. 

 

A logical satisfaction in proving his point during a debate is normal for Spock, but this strange thrill, this anticipation when he sees McCoy’s eyes flash as the doctor prepares to defend his position, has never occurred before.  For a full eight seconds, he completely forgets what they’re talking about. 

 

McCoy takes his silence as a victory.  Spock isn’t sure he’s entirely wrong. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first time Spock works on a casual project with McCoy, he realizes that they actually get along quite well when they have something to occupy their attention.  Besides divisive topics.

 

McCoy has an admirable scientific mind.  With his natural intelligence, fierce tenacity, eager curiosity and desire to learn, he is an exceptional working partner once they both settle into what the doctor terms ‘science mode’.  

 

The excitement and delighted smile from McCoy when they get good results are something Spock finds himself looking forward to with increasing frequency. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first time Spock thinks of McCoy as his friend, he takes a moment to consider it.

 

He trusts McCoy.  He cares for him, enjoys his company, working and even (illogically) arguing with him.  Yes, he thinks, the doctor is my friend.

 

When McCoy pokes him to demand why Spock hasn’t answered his question yet, Spock can’t find it in him to be annoyed.

 

 

~~~~~

 

The first time McCoy is badly injured, Spock reevaluates how much the doctor means to him.  

 

Jim has a habit of getting injured, and Spock prefers to keep a close eye on him afterward, but rarely has he felt as worried as he does now.  Spock wonders if he’s just less sensitive to Jim’s ending up in sickbay because it happens so often.  Or perhaps it’s because he knows McCoy will be taking care of Jim. 

 

He knows M’Benga is an exceptional doctor.  McCoy himself has said so many times.  But looking down at McCoy’s limp body (he shouldn’t be so quiet, so _still_ , he should be snapping at Spock for hovering, should be gesticulating angrily, telling Jim how foolish he was on this last mission-) Spock wonders if that’s really the reason. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first time Spock admits to himself he’s in love with McCoy, he really can't say he's surprised.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first time Spock tells McCoy he loves him, he expects to be rebuffed. 

 

He doesn’t expect McCoy to admit that he had an idea of how Spock felt, but that Spock’s friendship meant too much to McCoy to lose him if he were wrong.

 

“I didn’t want you to pull away,”  he said.  “I’ve - well, I guess I’ve lost enough people in my life.”     

 

Spock wishes (irrationally) that he could keep McCoy from losing anyone else, but he can’t.  So he doesn’t say that.

 

He does say that he, for one, will not leave willingly. 

 

The first time they kiss, Spock has his eyes closed.  When he opens them 3.3 seconds later and sees McCoy’s smile, he thinks maybe he’ll keep them open from now on. 

 

He has a feeling the next will be as good as the first. 

 


End file.
